Annabeths return
by ONHIATUS-SOZ-x
Summary: Description inside my 2nd story plz be kind
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's return

After Annabeth is made Olympus's architecture she goes on a quest to find the ultimate design for Olympus. 2 years later, Thanatos the minor god announces Annabeth Chase is dead. Percy is so sad that Poseidon creates a huge storm and Zeus gets lots of complaints. So to relive Percy of the pain all the gods apart from athena agreed to take the memory from percy of Annabeth and they replaced her with Rachel…

The phone suddenly started to ring. "Rachel can you get the phone, I'm kind of busy with the house mortgages". Rachel sighed. He could be so annoying.

"Hello"

"Rachel listen its Poseidon don't talk listen we are in trouble Annabeth's back.

"WHAT"

"What did I say about not talking? If Percy sees Annabeth he might remember her and then we are in BIG can talk now what shall we do"…


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence on the phone. "Hello Rachel.."

"Yes"

"What shall we do?"

Suddenly Percy entered the room and asked curiously "Who you talking to?"

Quickly Rachel lied "Just my friend … Annabeth…" Percy gave her a very weird look like HE WAS REMEMBERING SOMETHING! "Anna Bethany Smith." He frowned not buying the quick save but did not press the matter further. "I'm going to the mall with Leah, there green eyed 11 year old daughter, to buy a new shirt for your dinner party with your parents on the weekend."

"Okay then dear" Anything to get him away. Percy left the room called for Leah and slammed the door closed. Rachel waited until she heard him drive away in his Black BMW. She said into he silent phone "Are you still there"

Poseidon answered "yes I'm still here which mall has Percy gone to?"

"Kingsway why?"

"Not South Kingsway mall for fashion."

"Yeah why"

"OH NO, IT'S THE SAME MALL ANNABETH CHASE HAS BEEN SPOTTED AT"

"WHAT WHY DID YOU LET ME SEND HIM THERE"

"MAD MORTAL lets stay calm and I will go and explain things to Brother Zeus and he will

Quickly Rachel interrupted. "Blast me you and Percy into oblivion"

"Just get down there A.S.P!"

"I can't I've got a broken leg. Why don't you go?"

"I cant I have a meeting with lady Demeter and Brother Zeus about how much water goes to the crops each year and if I do not turn up they will ask me why?"

"Maybe they won't see each other?" Rachel feebly said lacking hope. She knew if Percy found Annabeth he would hate her and love Annabeth… But then she remembered "but Leah's with Percy and if Annabeth sees Percy and Leah with each other she might think as she's meant to be Athena's daughter."

"Rachel another thing I haven't told you …"

"what you've brain washed me?" She laughed, Poseidon did not. She stopped and shouted down the phone "WHAT"

"Well you know Leah … she not you're daughter she's Annabeth's."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (n/a sorry I don't know any American shops)

Rachel screamed down the phone! She burst into tears. Her prize possession of her life was not hers. The only thing that let her sleep at night. She wailed for a while longer.

At the mall

Percy POV

What shop had Leah gone to again? Abercrombie & Fitch or was it urban outfitters or GAP?

Oh well she had her mobile.

Suddenly a girl with blonde hair with one grey streak and grey stormy eyes ran towards me and rugby tackled me. I pulled her of me and ran. She followed me into a corner. I was trapped.

She laughed and leaned forward I ducked under through her arms and called security. They ignored me at first but then saw Leah shouting "daddy a crazy woman with the same hair as me tried to grab me!" (Everyone knew Leah as Rachel dare's {who's dad was hugely respected} daughter). They quickly asked for a description and set of to find the crazy blonde haired with a grey streak stalker.

Annabeth's POV

Why did Percy run away from me? I know it been what 2 years but he cannot have forgotten me, surely. So did Leah my own daughter and Percy must of told her about me and if he did not I would like to find out WHY?

Suddenly 2 security guards yelled "Oi you get here" They chased after me for an hour but soon got tired. I ran out if anyone knew anything it would be mum.

Olympus was only 3 miles away. "Taxi" I called. The cab driver was a young man in his early twenties I told him to drive me to the empire state building.

After 5 minutes of listening to him drown on and on about his dear old mother with a disease I was glad to get out. I told the driver to keep the change. I headed up to Olympus via the lift. There in front of me was Athena goddess of wisdom and war and being my mum! I shouted "MUM" She glared at me as if I was the ghost of Hades. I touched her and she dropped the pale ceramic vase, with a picture of Zeus and Hera, she was holding. Why had everyone I loved and knew forgotten me? I WAS NOT FAIR!


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's return chapter 4 - my spell check has stopped working.

"You're you're Annabeth you're not … dead but the announcement and everything" Athena ran up to me and hugged me tight. I was stunned my mother thought I had been dead but then that explained "Percy what's happened to him!" Athena looked horrified. "You've all ready seen Percy O Styx Did he seem strange By any chance" I looked desperate for answers, I gave mum my best puppy dog eyes.

"Come to my room we need a long conversation". She took me down a long corridor and towards a study room. It was beautiful. There was every type of book in every language a Chloe white bed with a purple bed spread and white furniture everywhere

And two comfy armchairs. Athena gestured me to sit down.

"When you went on your quest 10 years ago after 2 years Thanatos the minor god of living announced you were was heartbroken and he was contiuesly trying to commit suiside ,as sally and paul had die the year before in a house fire, as you were dead he said there was nothing more to live for. Poseidon started to say "get over it its just a girl etc" and there was a huge fight with percy and his dad. There was tsnamis and floods and zeus was fed up with all the complaints so he decided to call a council meeting and all of them execpt me and Poseidon agreed to wipe the memory of you away and replace it with the mortal girl rachel sorry there was nothing I could of done." I started weeping and my mother hugged me. She smelt of freshly opened books.I cryed even more. My life was ruined because of the stupid selfish Gods. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and Lord zeus entered. He pointed at me and was speechless.


End file.
